Several aminodisaccharide antibiotics have previously been reported in literature. These compounds include: 3-trehalosamine reported by L. A. Dolak et al., J. Antibiotics 33:690-694 (1980); 4-trehalosamine reported by H. Naganawa et al., J. Antibiotics 27:145-146 (1974); and mannosyl glucosaminide, which is linked through a 1,1-glycoside linkage, reported by M. Uramoto et al., J. Antibiotics 20A:236-237 (1967).
All of these aforementioned aminodisaccharide antibiotics are .alpha.,.alpha.'-glycosides of an amino sugar and a neutral sugar.